The Gift 2: The Giftening
" |image = S1e19a Watchdogs surrounding Hater and Peepers.jpg |caption = Lord Hater and Peepers being surrounded by the zombified Watchdogs. |season = 1 |production = 119a |broadcast = 29 |story = Lauren Faust Craig McCracken Johanna Stein Ben Joseph Amy Higgins Francisco Angones Dave Thomas |writer = Francisco Angones Amy Higgins |storyboards = Steve Day Eddie Trigueros |director = Eddie Trigueros |us = October 4, 2014 |xd = October 6, 2014 |iTunes = |pairedwith = "The Gift" (production) "The Void" (October 6, 2014) | arc = "The Gift" | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} When mysterious gifts begin appearing on Lord Hater's ship due to the courtesy of Wander, the Watchdogs end up turning into happy, gift-loving zombies. Lord Hater has to avoid the gift spree and find a way to escape before he ends up becoming zombified as well. Episode Summary The episode begins with a pair of Watchdogs piloting Lord Hater's ship, and accidentally running the thunder-like thing on top through the floor of another ship. They decide to move backwards and leave, but then crash with another, bigger spaceship. It's then revealed that this is Lord Hater showing an audience about the recent mistakes made by the two watchdogs. He then continues to the next mistakes, which include: crashing into a dead-end and allowing the guy they were chasing to flee, let a wizard and two robots continue on their path, failing to destroy a planet with two lasers, and one of them putting a Wander picture on their wall. Once the lights turn on, it turns out that the only Watchdog in the room is Commander Peepers, who says that the Watchdogs went to the wrong conference room. Lord Hater, furious, punishes most of them until he sees one of them staring at a wall. After unsuccessfully trying to get his attention, Peepers turns him around to reveal his single eye has turned heart-shaped and he's holding a gift box. After the sight, the Watchdog is taking into a quarantine room and Peepers investigates him, soon discovering a shocking reveal: he's happy. Lord Hater and Peepers watch some security camera footage to see, but it's far too fast for them to see who it is. When slowed down, Wander is revealed to be the one delivering the gifts, so Peepers assembles a team with Teddy and Pete to go catch him. However, the two get their gifts, and Wander then tries to give Peepers his gift, only for the Watchdog to run for help. Peepers is caught and Wander, seeing that Lord Hater is the only one without a gift, gets out a gift. Hater promptly screams shortly afterwards and shuts the door. Hater soon finds Sylvia in the room with him, and he goes to a small escape pod shaped like a miniature version of his ship. For every planet he goes to, Wander and Sylvia are already there to deliver his gift. He finally arrives on an ice planet and hides inside a cottage. He soon attacks a snowflake when he believes Wander and Sylvia are there, but he soon calms down and sees what it is. After a short while, Wander and Sylvia burst through the chimney and are ready to give Lord Hater his gift. However, the Watchdogs, now back to normal, arrive and tie the duo up while they secure Lord Hater, giving him a blanket and some hot cocoa. They explain that they were overjoyed about getting their gifts and that it was the least they could do. Lord Hater compliments them shortly afterwards. However, he sees a gift on the floor and walks to it, opening and finding a note from Wander saying "You're Welcome. ♥ Wander" inside. Lord Hater screams "NOOOOOO!!" as Wander and Sylvia greet goodbye and leave the planet, ending the episode. Songs *"Commander Peepers' Theme" (instrumental) Transcript End Credits Lord Hater crazily trying to escape from Wander and Sylvia. Gallery Memorable Quotes Background Information *Second episode to premiere on a Saturday. ("The Party Animal") *Although both Wander and Sylvia appear in this episode, neither of them have any lines, except for an audible "Whoa!" when the Watchdogs tie them up. *The credits are completely mute, however if you turn the audio to Latin American Spanish, you can hear the audio. *This episode takes place at the same time as "The Gift", but from Lord Hater's point of view. *Lord Hater has a mini ship inside his own ship. Trivia * This is the first episode in which Lord Hater is the main character. * 2nd Halloween-themed episode ("The Pet"). * Second episode to premiere on October 4th ("The Pet"). * Third episode where a Watchdog besides Peepers is named. ("The Little Guy", "The Brainstorm") * This is the first episode where Wander appears but has no dialogue, and the second episode where Sylvia appears but doesn't speak as well ("The Brainstorm"). * The credits were muted for the English Disney Channel version of the episode, but the audio can be heard with SAP on. *Third episode that is from the point of view of someone other than Wander and Sylvia for the majority of the time. ("The Bounty", "The Brainstorm") *Second episode to begin with a fake-out opening. ("The Brainstorm"). Continuity *The episode is played from Wander's perspective in the prequel "The Gift", though this episode comes after it in production order. *This is the second time where the title card doesn't all show up at once (It first shows "the Gift 2:" before it shows "THE GIFTENING"). ("The Epic Quest of Unfathomable Difficulty!!!") Errors *On some TV guides, the episode is listed as "The Gift II: the Giftening". * At various points in the episode, one of Peepers's legs has a blue outline instead of a black one. * Right before Lord Hater screams no, the pink blanket he was covered with is suddenly gone. *On the monitor showing the security footage of Wander giving a gift to the third Watchdog, he runs around the Watchdog, but when played in slow motion, he runs up to the Watchdog. Category:Lord Hater Category:Hater-centered episodes Category:Commander Peepers Allusions *The title is a pun on "The Shining". *'Droopy' - The scene where Hater moves from different locations only for Wander and Sylvia to be there with Hater's present and his reactions is simular to Droopy cartoons such as Dumb Hounded and Northwest Hounded Police. *'Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope' - During the montage of the various failures of two Watchdogs, one of them is how they allowed a wizard and two robots to continue on their path. This is a reference to the movie when, surrounded by sandtroopers, Obi-Wan uses the jedi mind trick so they let them go. The robots in question also look like C-3PO and R2-D2. *'Santa Claus' - When Wander and Sylvia come down the chimney, their snow coverings make them resemble this jolly figure associated with Christmas and one of his reindeer, respectively. *The plot of the Watchdogs becoming happy zombies borrows an element from the Jimmy Neutron episode, "One Of Us". Production Information * Craig McCracken confirmed there would be another Halloween and Christmas episode in Season 1.https://mobile.twitter.com/CrackMcCraigen/status/491083763284058112?p=v *He also confirmed to Suruki it would be called "The Gift II: the Giftening".https://twitter.com/CrackMcCraigen/status/495674840628482048 *This is the first episode to premiere on Disney Channel since "The Bounty". *This is one of the Disney Halloween special episodes that aired on October 4th part of Disney Channel's "Monstober" programming block, along with the Gravity Falls episode "Little Gift Shop of Horrors" and the 1-hour Phineas and Ferb special "Night of the Living Pharmacists", although neither of these episodes are actually on Halloween. *This is the first episode to air on Disney Channel with the shortened theme song and credits. 'International premieres' Cast * Jack McBrayer as Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia * Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater, Watchdogs * Tom Kenny as Commander Peepers, Watchdogs * Additional voices: Fred Tatasciore, Eddie Trigueros References Category:Lord Hater Category:Hater-centered episodes Category:Commander Peepers